duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-15 Double Swords Ohginga
}} Dual Sword Ohginga is the 15th DMR pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 63 cards, including; **1 Double Victory Rare **2 Victory Rares **5 Super Rares **5 Very Rares **14 Rares **14 Uncommons **22 Commons *Every 5 to 8 boxes will contain a Double Victory card. *Every 12 boxes will contain a Secret Double Victory card. *Every 2 to 3 boxes will contain a Victory Rare. *Every 6 boxes will contain a Very Rare Dramatic Card. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Escape Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Dramatic Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *二刀龍覇 グレンモルト「王」 *龍覇 セイントローズ *熱血龍 ザンテツビッグ・ホーン *連鎖類寄生目 パラスレックス *龍秘陣 ヘブン・アンセム *スペルブック・チャージャー *勇気伝承 ゲット Jr. *堅牢の翼 アリシオン *アクア工作員 シャミセン *寄生の悪魔龍 パラスマル Contents *VV1a/VV1 Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword VV1b/VV1 Ohginga, Strongest Passion *V1a/V2 Heaven's Heaven, Heavenly Justice V1b/V2 Neverlast, Destiny Adoration *V2a/V2 Niga=Abushumu, Invasive Mystery V2b/V2 Niga=Vermut, Evil King *S1/S5 Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero 不敗英雄　ヴァルハラ・グランデ *S2/S5 Mm Spellpsychedelica, Dragment Symbol 龍素記号　Mm　スペルサイケデリカ *S3/S5 Asmoshis, Craving Demon Dragon 渇望の悪魔龍　アスモシス *S4/S5 D Soul Battle 3rd Generation, Passion Dragon 熱血龍　三代目　D　ソウル　B *S5/S5 Saurotrex, Beginning Hero 始英雄　ザウロディレクス *1/55 Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental 共鳴の精霊龍　サザン・ルネッサンス *2/55 Mj Rinshankaiho, Dragment Symbol 龍素記号　Mj　リンシャンカイホ *3/55 Gensetoraise, Burial Hero 葬英雄　ゲンセトライセ *4/55 Glenmolt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge 二刀龍覇　グレンモルト「王」 *5/55 Brontovenom, Chained Reincarnation Kind 連鎖類転生目　ブロントヴェノム *6/55 Saint Rose, Dragon Edge 龍覇　セイントローズ *7/55 Oriotis, Control Wings 制御の翼　オリオティス *8/55 Medaros, Purity Wings 純潔の翼メダロス *9/55 d2 Ryanpeko, Dragment Symbol 龍素記号　d2　リャンペーコ *10/55 Xf Croce Fuoco, Dragment Symbol 龍素記号　Xf　クローチェ・フオーコ *11/55 Spiral Hurricane, Hero Secret Technique 英雄奥義　スパイラル・ハリケーン *12/55 Akunohana, Hubris Demon Dragon 慢心の悪魔龍　アクノハナ *13/55 Packpock Pig パックポック・ピッグ *14/55 Roar of Destruction, Dragon Secret Formation 龍秘陣　滅殺の咆哮 *15a/55 Gaial Horn, Iron-slashing Sword 斬鉄剣　ガイアール・ホーン 15b Zantetsubig Horn, Passion Dragon 熱血龍　ザンテツビッグ・ホーン *16/55 Jackpot Entry, Dragon Secret Formation 龍秘陣　ジャックポット・エントリー *17/55 The=Deadman, Dragon Edge 龍覇　ザ=デッドマン *18/55 Parasrex, Chain Parasitic Eye 連鎖類寄生目　パラスレックス *19/55 Ancient Dragons Cheers, Dragon Secret Formation 龍秘陣　古代龍万歳 *20/55 Paras Rusowa, Parasitic Dragon Elemental 寄生の精霊龍　パラス・ルーソワ *21/55 Super Eternal Spark スーパー・エターナル・スパーク *22/55 Midsummer Night Fever 真夏の夜の熱狂 *23/55 Isaac, Aqua Newcomer Soldier アクア新参兵　アイザック *24/55 Dragon Knowledge Technique, Dragon Secret Formation 龍秘陣　龍知の計 *25/55 Spellbook Charger スペルブック・チャージャー *26/55 Nyandaful Nyan ニャンダフル・ニャン *27/55 Heaven Anthem, Dragon Secret Formation 龍秘陣　ヘブン・アンセム *28/55 Batrevenge, Passion Dragon 熱血龍　バト・リベンジ *29/55 Ira Fizz, Dragon Edge 龍覇　アイラ・フィズ *30/55 Gett Junior, Courageous Tradition 勇気伝承　ゲット　Jr. *31/55 Tonosamaparas, Parasitic Kind 寄生目　トノサマパラス *32/55 Nam=Aueiki, Growth Style 成長の面　ナム=アウェイキ *33/55 Chake's Cheer チャケの応援 *34/55 Dekodekko Dekorinu Pikkappikka III, Brave Dragon Elemental 奮戦の精霊龍　デコデッコ・デコリーヌ・ピッカピカ三世 *35/55 Nowaru, White Night Wings 白夜の翼　ノワル *36/55 Alishion, Robust Wings 堅牢の翼　アリシオン *37/55 Hymn of Justice and Love 正義と愛の賛歌 *38/55 Ps Chankanparas, Dragment Symbol 龍素記号　Ps　チャンカンパラス *39/55 Shamisen, Aqua Operative アクア工作員　シャミセン *40/55 Drillgetter No. 2, Aqua Warrior アクア戦士　ドリルゲッター2号 *41/55 Dragon Pulse Technique - Fortress Destroyer 龍脈術　落城の計 *42/55 Wazaganasshin, Pure Demon Dragon 無垢の悪魔龍　ワザガナッシン *43/55 Parasmaru, Parasitic Demon Dragon 寄生の悪魔龍　パラスマル *44/55 Donbaku Bobobon ドンバク・ボボボーン *45/55 Attacking Bonsura 強襲のボンスラー *46/55 Wolf Fang Punch *47/55 Dorodoro Gekikarekara Curryban, Passion Dragon 熱血龍ドロドロ・ゲキカレーカラ・カレパン *48/55 Paraslugger, Passion Dragon 熱血龍　パラスラッガー *49/55 Tris, Explosive Boy 爆小僧　トリス *50/55 Super Phantom Lion's Flame スーパー獅子幻獣砲 *51/55 Dual Wield Training 二刀流トレーニング *52/55 Vanyuegujitto, Purekind 純白類　ヴァニュラエグジット *53/55 Sosusosu, Party Style 宴会の面　ソスソス *54/55 Gomez, Idol Style 超級の面　ゴメス *55/55 Little Eyes Growth Cycles Double Mana Arms Creatures (Each of these creatures have 2 Mana Arms abilities, for different amounts of their respective civilizations in the mana zone.) * — * — * — * — * — back.png|link= back.png|link= back.png|link= back.png|link= back.png|link= "Parasite Dragons" (Each of these creatures are Command Dragons who were created by The=Deadman and provide various abilities to your Command Dragons. They also have "Paras" in their name.) * — * — * — * — * — back.png|link= back.png|link= back.png|link= back.png|link= back.png|link= "Dragon Secrets" (Each of these spells have increased effects for each of your dragons in ____) * — * — * — * — * — back.png|link= back.png|link= back.png|link= back.png|link= back.png|link= Gallery Trivia *There are no Evolution Creatures in this set. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs